Gibbs and Victoria
by Sitting Ducki
Summary: Gibbs starts making things for Victoria Palmer before she's born and spending time with her as she grows up. Vicki and Uncle Gibbs have a connection that can't compare to the others. A/U of course as I don't think Gibbs would be an uncle or anything like that cannon :)
1. The present

When Gibbs was sanding the legs of the rocking chair he was working on, he was surprised to hear someone arrive at the house. He wasn't expecting anyone in the middle of the week since he knew Tony had a date with Abby to go to a concert, McGee had a computer date with Delilah and the others usually called first. He heard the person hesitate outside the basement.

"Come on in, I don't bite." The door opens and to Gibbs' surprise Jimmy's there. "Palmer, come on down. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah … Tony told me I could come over if I ever needed to talk to you and I kind of do but then I thought I might be disturbing you. I just wanted to ask you something but if you're busy I can go."

"Nope, I'm just working on a project. Come pull up a stool, my door's always open. How's Breena?"

"She's good; we went shopping for the baby stuff today. She's making a list of the stuff she wants for the shower." Gibbs looks at him oddly and Jimmy shrugs. "She says it's so she doesn't have to keep repeating what she wants."

"I guess that makes sense. If you're asking me to check the list …"

"No, it's nothing like that. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Sure, are you looking for something for Breena?" Jimmy looks at him in confusion and Gibbs chuckles. "You wouldn't be the first person to ask. Tell me what you're looking for."

"Her granddad made her mom a rocking chair when she was expecting Breena and it's what Breena wants. The newer rocking chairs aren't the same way and the used ones we find aren't very safe looking. I don't know if we could buy one and just fix it up but you're the one who knows that type of stuff." Gibbs nods wiping his hands wondering what Jimmy thought he was working on.

"Well do you have a picture of it so we could get an idea?" Jimmy nods,

"I made a copy to see if Abby could help me find one. Breena would rather do without one then use one of the newer ones." Gibbs looks at the rocking chair and the design.

"Well that's easy enough to do. Have you ever done wood work Jimmy?'

"No and I don't think I would be very good at it. I know there wasn't enough time the baby's coming in two weeks and I just thought I'd give it a shot. I'm sorry for bothering you Agent Gibbs." Jimmy goes to leave the basement.

"Hey Jimmy,"

"Yeah?"

"What does this look like?" Jimmy turns to Gibbs confused and Gibbs motions to the rocking chair. "I don't like the new rockers either. I was just waiting for word from Abby on the theme on how to decorate it." Jimmy got a rare smile Gibbs rarely saw on him.

"Wow … really? Why?"

"I'm not for going with those lists of baby items and I prefer to make gifts when I can. I made one for my Goddaughter and I thought Breena might like it. Can I keep the picture? I should be able to come close to matching it." It had a fairy tail painting on it but Gibbs knew someone who did the work by hand. He was more interested in the carving.

"Yeah of course and it doesn't have to be exact. She'll appreciate the effort to make her a rocking chair like her moms."

"Don't worry about it and it'll be ready by the time the baby gets here." By the time, Jimmy and Breena brought Victoria home Jimmy forgot about the rocking chair but Tony offered to bring dinner by so Gibbs went with him.

"That's a nice chair boss but they do sell them." Gibbs rolls his eyes showing Tony the picture. "Is that her mom?"

"Yes, it's almost the exact one her mom had when she was born. I just made it the same. They don't like the new rockers."

"That's nice of you boss. It does look the same." At the house, Breena looked tired but smiles to see them.

"Thank you for coming. Jimmy's walking with Vicki, she doesn't like when we sit still." Jimmy nods,

"I'm going to look for a rocking chair tomorrow. We didn't think we would need one yet but …" Breena nods,

"She loved the one in the hospital." Gibbs slips from the house to get the rocking chair from the truck. "What's this?"

"My gift to both of you. I didn't know how to wrap it though." Breena took off the cover and was stunned.

"Where did you find it? How did you know?"

"I was making one and Jimmy gave me a picture to get the match. A friend painted the characters with safe paint and I did the carving myself." Breena hugs him.

"I don't know how to thank you Agent Gibbs. It's exactly what I imagined but …"

"It's sturdy and safe for her and will last you a few years. No thanks needed I'm glad you like it." Jimmy follows Gibbs and Tony out.

"How much do I owe you Gibbs? I forgot to ask that night."

"Nothing it's my gift to you three. If you guys need anything let me know though."

"Okay I will and thanks." Tony didn't say anything but he knew Gibbs was planning the next baby project for Victoria.


	2. The sitter

A month later Gibbs was thinking about something when he glanced at his calendar and the date stuck out though nothing was marked on the calendar. Looking at it, Gibbs tried to think what he was trying to remember about the date when he saw Tony watching him.

"Do you know what May 16th means?" Tony and Tim exchange glances.

"Care to elaborate? Mean to whom?"

"I don't know the date stands out for some reason." Ellie looks up.

"Isn't that Jimmy and Brenna's wedding anniversary? I heard him on the phone trying to make plans earlier but his father in law can't keep Vicki." Gibbs sighs as Jimmy joins them.

"Ellie, are you doing anything Friday? I can't get a sitter and …"

"Sorry Jimmy, I have plans already. Does it have to be Friday?"

"Well I promised her that I would get a sitter and Ed refuses to watch her. He said he'll break her." Gibbs chuckles,

"It's the new grandpa thing my dad was the same way."

"She screams anytime he holds her like he's trying to hurt her." Breena got there pushing a stroller. "Breena … hi, hi my sweetie." Jimmy coos over Vicki and Breena sighs.

"Please tell me you got a sitter. She still won't stop crying and if I don't get a night out …" Breena stops as Vicki starts crying.

"I don't know who to use. Dr. Mallard says he hasn't held a baby in years, Ellie's busy …" Gibbs went over and smiles at Vicki in the stroller.

"May I?'

"Sure, everything I've tried isn't working." Gibbs picks up Vicki who continued to scream.

"Giving mommy a hard time I see Vicki. That's nice; you're supposed to save that for when you're older. Why don't you go take a break I got her?"

"Uh … but your working."

"Yeah and if anything came up that quick these three can handle it. Go on; leave the stroller and her bag. Get lunch or just go catch a nap." Breena and Jimmy exchange looks. "I've handled babies and Ducky's downstairs if something goes wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we'll just walk around if she gets fussy."

"Okay there's two bottles in the bag and a can of formula. Call if there are any problems and we'll be back soon."

"Go on there are plenty of people I can ask for help if I need it." Breena and Jimmy start to leave. "Tony …"

"Boss I have no experience with kids."

"I was going to say call Ducky and tell him Jimmy's taking a break with Breena. I wouldn't leave her with you." Tony calls and advises Tony to drive them home to get some sleep.

"I've been worried about Mr. Palmer he was talking to an empty drawer. He couldn't remember what drawer he put Lt. Cochran's body in." Gibbs chuckles holding Vicki. "She looks content in your arms Jethro."

"Yeah well she just needed someone not nervous and sleep deprived." Later Vance calls Gibbs up to his office.

"New side arm of yours?"

"Yeah state issued as of this morning. Palmer and Breena needed a break and some sleep. Tony drove them home so I'm entertaining her."

"Has she given you any trouble?"

"Nope, she settled down and has been asleep though if my memory serves me right she'll be up soon to eat at least for how long she's been here. Did you need something?"

"No I just heard there was a new lady around that DiNozzo's running away from. I thought it might be trouble just not this kind."

"Yeah he doesn't do babies." Vance took a couple of pictures of Vicki before she ate and with Abby's help, they had a set of pictures of Vicki.

"Are you sure this is going to work Abs?"

"How do you think they prop up babies in the stores Gibbs? Babies don't magically start sitting up just because they're in a store."

"I figured they were lying down and taken from above." Gibbs was sitting behind props holding Vicki who was asleep in a few different poses. Gibbs knew she couldn't roll yet but didn't want to leave her alone on a flat surface.

"There, that should do it."

"What are you going to do with the pictures?"

"Print them out for Breena. Most moms want pictures of their newborn but I know she hasn't been able to do much because she's so fussy. I'll bring you the pictures as soon as they're done." When Jimmy and Breena return Ellie's feeding Vicki while Tony, Tim and Gibbs are going through the pictures.

"I have to admit they came out good. You never know with Abby and her ideas." Breena smiles,

"How was she? Did she cause too much of a fuss?"

"No, she was an absolute angel. Slept most of the time including during these." Gibbs gave them the pictures.

"Where …?"

"Abby's lab and I had my hands on her all the time. I think she used to work with a photographer or something because she knew what she was doing."

"They're perfect. Thank you so much Agent Gibbs. This is what we needed just some sleep and …"

"It's Jethro and anytime. If you two need a break or just to catch up on sleep. Vance even saw her wanted to know what female sent Tony running."

"Hey!" They chuckle and Jimmy takes Vicki.

"Thank you Gibbs and we might take you up on that." They leave and Gibbs felt good that they got rest they obviously needed. After that, every other week they didn't have a case Gibbs would keep Vicki for a couple of hours so they could have a date night or just rest. He got a feeling from the others they were glad he did it so they wouldn't be asked to though they would help Jimmy out if he needed it.


End file.
